Deje mi corazón contigo
by melifanfics
Summary: Edward Cullen es el amante de los viajes a países mas visitados, ¿Con qué objetivo?, con el objetivo de acostarse con cuantas mujeres vea. El solo vio a Isabella como una chica más de su lista, pero nunca llego a pensar que un sentimiento nuevo se apoderara de el, y haga más que una simple noche con aquella chica.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie, la historia es completamente mía. _

**Capitulo 1**

**Un comienzo...**

****El sonido rutinario de mi despertador se empezó a escuchar por toda mi habitación, mi mano empujo aquel despertador y el sonido se extinguió.

Solo abrí un ojo para tomar mi reloj y ver la hora y... o mierda es demasiado tarde.

Corrí hacia mi armario y tome una camisa y unos jeans, trate de peinar mi cabello pero me era imposible _para hablar claro no se quedaba en solo una parte. _

Coloque mi reloj en mi muñeca y baje las escaleras en un tiempo récord

Y ahí en la cocina estaba la enana_,_ Alice, la cual es mi hermana y desgraciadamente comparte departamento conmigo, sus pucheros son mucho más fuerte que yo, y me es imposible traer a mis _amigas_ estando ella aquí.

—Hola hermanito. ¿Desde cuando te convertiste en la bella durmiente eh?—Saludo y trato de hacer una broma, de la cual yo no halle la gracia.

—Alice, de la manera más amable te digo que ¡NO ME GUSTAN TUS BROMAS!—Grite y ella río por lo bajo, a esa enana le gustaba sacarme de mis casillas—¿Tienes los boletos?—Pregunte esta vez más amable.

—Nunca te fallaría bella durmiente—Se echo unas risas y me entrego los boletos.

Tome los boletos y le di un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—Te extrañare mucho enana—La abrase—Estudia para tus pruebas finales por favor—Agregue.

—Yo también te extrañare gigante. Que te valla bien en tus asuntos del trabajo—Dijo y camino hacia la estufa.

Asentí con una gran sonrisa ¿Asuntos del trabajo eh?, ojala que a la pobre de Alice, si llega a tener esposo no la engañe como yo.

Salí del departamento y corrí hacia mi volvo.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba en el aeropuerto, tomando mi vuelo.

_en solo dos horas estaré con mujeres hermosas en mi hotel. _

_.-_

__Y ahí en frente de mi estaba el gran hotel de Los Ángeles.

Camine hacia la trabajadora.

—Una habitación hermosa—Dije coqueta mente y de aquella chica solo obtuve un sonrojo

—Habitación 107, aquí esta la llave—Se quedo un momento congelada y prosiguió—Hermoso

Le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas y camine hacia la habitación.

La luna ya se había adueñado del lugar cuando yo disfrutaba de un partido de fútbol en la habitación.

Desgraciadamente estaba demasiado agotado como para para salir a una fiesta y pasarme toda la noche con una hermosa mujer.

En mi mente rondo el nombre de Alice -_ya vienen los sentimientos de culpa-, _si la pobre Alice se enterara que los viajes que hago cada semana no son para asuntos de trabajo si no para acostarme con hermosas mujeres me asesinaría vivo, la enana tiene una gran conciencia y no me imagino como se pondría si se entera que su hermanito mayor se acuesta con mujeres y luego las desecha, me diría su típica frase "_Edward imagínate si esa mujer fuera yo". _

.-

El sol de una manera logro despertarme, tome mi reloj que estaba a unos centímetros a mi derecha y vi la hora _11:47am bah, me he despertado más tarde. _Me pare de la cama y de una manera sentía que me gritaba que siguiera acostado, quizás me estaba volviendo loco, bueno... Algo peor puede suceder;.

Camine hacia el baño y lave mis dientes.

—Quizás sea bueno dar una vuelta por el hotel—susurre.

Salí de mi habitación y empece a caminar como un estúpido extrañamente me encontraba en frente de la puerta de una habitación observe el numero** "113", **inesperadamente una chica hermosa salio de aquella puerta.

Tenia puesto una camisa mas grande... más bien mucho más grande que su talla normal, le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello color chocolate a pesar de estar despeinado se le veía perfectamente bien, y tenia unos hermosos ojos cafés que brillaron al verme.

_mi nueva presa. _

* * *

__Hola:3, este es el primer fic que hago aqui:o, y bueno no se que les parezca:).

Dejen muchos review para alimentar mi imaginación y estar lista para el siguiente capitulo:3. Se que esta corto y pido disculpas por ello, pero ARG, ya lo había escrito y se me borro.-., me enoje tanto... Hahah, pero aquí esta:3.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie, la historia es totalmente mía._

__**Capítulo 2**

**Conociéndote..**

**Bella Pov—**

El molestoso sonido rutinario del despertador que estaba a mi derecha retumbo en mis oídos. Lo apague de inmediato en que su pidillo hizo presencia.

Bostece y tome el teléfono que estaba a lado de aquel despertador, marque aquel número que ya estaba muy guardado en mi memoria para pedir algo de almorzar, pero para mí hermosa suerte _-notase el sarcasmo_- nadie contesto.

—Tendré que bajar—susurre sin absoluta gana.

Me levante de mi muy "amiga" la cama y camine hacia la puerta para salir. Y no espere algo más que mover mis manos y abrir aquella puerta, no espere que algo completamente fuera de mi lista de vida se creara, el hambre que hace algunos segundos se apodero de mi estómago se había esfumado, ahora otra cosa se adueñaba de él, un pequeño cosquilleo jamás sentido en mí, un brillo en mis ojos cafés naciendo, y todo gracias a que un JODIDO dios griego estaba en frente de mí, tez pálida, ojos esmeralda, y sus muy marcados músculos resaltaban a pesar de que traía una camisa.

Sentí mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta que sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban tan perdidos en mí, como yo estaba perdida en él.

—Ehm. Permiso—dije tan cerca de él, siendo sincera no tenía ganas de soltar esa oración, tenía ganas de correr a él y hacer lo que la tentación me pidiera.

¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!, aquel hombre era un completo desconocido, no por su hermoso, envidiable y perfecto físico... _lo volviste a hacer Bella._

Empecé a dar pasos cortos, que por más que quisiera hacerlos largos no podía simplemente no. Ahora tenía la necesidad de estar lo más cerca posible de él, de ese _desconocido. _En un minuto extraño su brazo jalo de mi mano, fruncí el ceño y voltee a verlo.

—Disculpa, pero, soy totalmente nuevo aquí y me he puesto a caminar como un estúpido..Para hablar claro me extravié, ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a la recepción?—pregunto.

Justo como lo imagine, tenía una perfecta y encantadora voz -¡_Bella! ¿Desde cuándo te pones así por escuchar una oración?-pregunte en mis adentros._

No reaccione a su pregunta, solo me quede paralizada, me perdí unos segundos en su mirada penetrante y reaccione.

—Cla..Claro—respondí nerviosa.

Juntos empezamos a caminar. Un silencio desesperante se adueñó del lugar, la escasa conversación que habíamos tenido unos minutos antes se había convertido en nada.

Una pregunta proveniente de aquellos labios esfumo por completo mis pensamientos.

—¿Desde cuándo te hospedas en este hotel?—pregunto curioso. ¿Eso era algo que a él le importaba?, lo mire fijamente y su mirada llena de curiosidad me obligo a contestar aquella pregunta. ¡Él era más fuerte que yo!.

— Podría mentirte, pero supongo que me estas pidiendo una respuesta sincera, así que casi siempre. Con franqueza te diría que este hotel es parte de mi vida—susurre llena de dolor, recordando cuando llegue aquí.

**FLASH BACK—**

****_—¡ISABELLA!. ¿Sabes el significado de lavar la ropa?, cuando en tu maldita cabeza rondo la idea de dejar mis camisas tan sucias ¿Eh?—grito mi padre el cual había aparecido de la nada en mi habitación. _

_Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, con las fuerzas que me permitieron mis brazos llenos de moretones me arrastre por el piso hacia él y me arrodille haciendo un gesto de dolor, ya que era lo que se adueñó de mi cuerpo, dolor. _

_—Pee.. perdón—susurre entre un sollozo. _

_Voltee mi cabeza que hace unos segundos estaba mirando a la nada hacia él, me encontré con su mirada llena de furia, moví un poco mi cabeza para que mi mejilla quedara en frente y así su puño se estampo en ella, dejándole una nueva herida, y terminando por hacer que me tire al suelo como originalmente estaba hace un rato. _

_Mi padre salió dando un portazo, y gire levemente mi cabeza hacia la ventana, tome fuerza y me contuve en pie, me acerque a ese cajón donde mi padre guardaba el dinero para comprar alcohol, lo guarde en la bolsa de mi pantalón y dejando unos 10 o quizás más heridas y moretones en mi cuerpo me lance de aquella ventana que mucho tiempo fue testigo del maltrato de mi padre hacia mí. La verdad no era mucha altura la que había para llegar al suelo, pero con mis heridas, podrían ser demasiados metros._

_Unas fuerzas nacieron en mí, que simplemente no sé de donde llegaron pero nacieron, quizás eran las ansias de alejarme de mi padre, en fin, me sentía más fuerte al estar fuera de esa casa. Corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar a cualquier hotel de los Ángeles que se me pusiera en el camino. _

**-FIN FLASH BACK—**

—¿Parte de tu vida?. Perdón, pero siento una inexplicable curiosidad por conocerte**—** soltó la oración tranquilo, sin importarle en absoluto la incomodidad que yo ahora sentía, no era solo no quererle contar la triste historia de mi padre, también era un "A el que le importa mi vida privada".

Y volvió a verme fijamente a los ojos, la misma acción pasada que hizo que me derrita y le contara todo, pero esta vez no funcionaria;.

**—**¿Eso importa?, ¿Importa mi vida?**—**

Y lo volvió a hacer, por tercera vez volvió a hipnotizarme con sus ojos verde esmeralda que reflejaban cada vez más curiosidad, ¡Bah!, el tenia un truco muy bien echo, que era mirar fijamente a los ojos para sacar cualquier respuesta que el desee tener.

**—**Bueno, si tu no quieres contar tu vida yo te contare la mía. Soy Edward Cullen, un empresario muy conocido, lleno de fortuna, un soltero que tiene tanta curiosidad de ti**—**

¿Qué?, ¿Acaso ese hombre quería lucirse en frente de mi?, claro que sus objetivos se reflejaban más que perfectamente, presumir su inmensa fortuna, y apuesto a que si le cuento mi vida se reirá en mis barbas.

—¡O bravo un hombre rico!—grite enfadada, pero creo que el raramente lo malinterpreto, ya que en sus perfectos labios se formo una sonrisa de victoria.

—Has atinado hermosa, ¿Como te llamas?—pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

¿El me llamo hermosa?, esa acción debería de molestarme más, pero no, hizo que mis mejillas ardieran, y pasaran de un rojo normal a un rojo intenso. Su perfecta sonrisa aun se hizo más larga.

**—**Isa..Isabella Swan**—**respondí nerviosa

**—**Un perfecto nombre para ti eh**—**

* * *

**Holaaaaa:), aquí esta este nuevo capitulo, y pido perdón por la tardanza, bueno quería que vean la forma de pensar de Bella, o aquí Isabella, aunque no dice mucho, pero quizas la forma en la que describe a Edward, o como muchas veces se incomoda e.e, en el siguiente cap veran la intencion de Edward, si es que no les quedo claro en el capitulo 1;,**

**Buenoooo me voy c:, dejen muchos review.**


End file.
